1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote keyless system and more particularly pertains to selectively covering and uncovering the operating buttons of a remote keyless device to thereby preclude the inadvertent pressing of the covered buttons in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electronic device protectors of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, electronic device protectors of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting electronic devices through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,501 issued Apr. 17, 2001 to Marquardt relates to an Electronic Key. U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,614 issued Sep. 27, 2005 to Hall relates to Automobile Remote Protection. Lastly, U.S. Publication Number 2005/0208807 published Sep. 22, 2005 to Lin relates to a Hinge Structure of a Folder-Type Cell Phone and an Assembling Method Thereof.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a remote keyless system that allows for selectively covering and uncovering the operating buttons of a remote keyless device to thereby preclude the inadvertent pressing of the covered buttons in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the remote keyless system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of selectively covering and uncovering the operating buttons of a remote keyless device to thereby preclude the inadvertent pressing of the covered buttons, all in a safe and convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved remote keyless system which can be used for selectively covering and uncovering the operating buttons of a remote keyless device to thereby preclude the inadvertent pressing of the covered buttons in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention including the various embodiments substantially fulfills this need.